1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, in a laser printer, there has been provided a configuration wherein an electrically conductive member is disposed on the side of the non-image-forming surface of paper (a recording medium) in the conveyance path between transfer member and fixation member. A patent document JP-A-2002-328552, for example, discloses a configuration wherein the electrically conductive member (conveyance metal plate) which is earthed (grounded) to a conveyance guide (guide member) arranged on the side of the non-image-forming surface is disposed. According to the configuration, an appropriate potential difference can be established between the paper (recording medium) charged during transfer and the conveyance guide (guide member) arranged on the side of the non-image-forming surface of the paper, so that the paper can be stably conveyed.
Meanwhile, in the field of image forming apparatuses, a request for the reduction of a size has been more eagerly made at present. When the reduction of the size of the whole apparatus is to be realized for the purpose of meeting the request, various components need to be arranged more densely, and various members concentrate also in the vicinity of a conveyance path which is constructed between transfer member and fixation member. In such a situation, when the various members are charged, there is the problem that the behavior of the recording medium being conveyed cannot be stably controlled by the prior-art configuration wherein only the members on the side of the non-image-forming side of the recording medium are merely grounded. More specifically, in the case where the reduction of the size is intended, not only the members on the side of the non-image-forming surface of the recording medium, but also the members on the side of the image forming surface thereof need to be arranged nearer to the recording medium being conveyed, and hence, the problem occurs anew that the charging of the members on the side of the image forming surface become liable to exert influence on the behavior of the recording medium.